Born Of Two
by StringDman
Summary: Isshin Had An Affair With Who He Thought To Be A Normal Woman. Turns Out That She Was An Arrancar. Now, Only Fifteen Years Later, Isshin Is Given Two Twins Out Of The Blue One Day Named Ichigo And Ayame Munkatta (Moon Cutter). How Will The Story Change Now That These Two Exist And Are Born Of A Soul Reaper And An Arrancar? M For Language, Violence, OOC, AU, Lemon.
1. That Mistake

**Born Of Two**

 **In This Story, A Long Time Ago, Isshin Had An Affair With Who He Thought To Be A Normal Woman. Turns Out That She Was An Arrancar. Now, Only Fifteen Years Later, Isshin Is Given Two Twins Out Of The Blue One Day Named Ichigo And Ayame Munkatta (Moon Cutter). How Will The Story Change Now That These Two Exist And Are Born Of A Soul Reaper And An Arrancar?**

 **AU, OOC(Mainly Ichigo), OC. M For Language, Violence And Nudity.**

 **Chapter 1: That Mistake**

* * *

 **"Ayame - Iris, A Light Purple Flower Meaning Loyalty"**

 **"Mizuki - Beautiful Moon"**

 **Lemons Ahead**

 _ **Fifteen Years Ago**_

It was just another night on patrol for Isshin Kurosaki. But not his usual patrol as a soul reaper, no. His patrol for good produce for his wife Masaki. She had been sick for a few days now after catching a very nasty cold she caught when it rained on her unexpectedly. Isshin was worried but knew that she would be okay if she just stayed in bed for now.

Isshin was walking along the store in search of some carrots to make a stew later when he accidentally bumped into a woman. This caused them both to drop their baskets and the woman fell to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry miss-" Isshin was cut off when he got a very good look at her.

She was a tall yet slender woman with light brown skin and an innocent looking face. She had vibrant blue hair that reached down to her mid back and she was wearing a black sweater that was very tight around her curvy body. She also had on a long blue dress that reached down to her ankles and had a black crescent moon on the side of it near her right leg. She looked up to Isshin with her deep pink eyes and smiled at the man.

"It's fine." She said in a soft voice. She stood up and dusted herself off before looking at Isshin as he stared at her. "I should've been paying more attention to where I was going."

Isshin broke out of his trance of staring at her and spoke. "Oh no, I was thinking to myself and not paying attention. Are you hurt in any way Miss-" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

The woman smiled at him and stuck her hand out. "Munkatta. Mizuki Munkatta."

"Kurosaki. Isshin Kurosaki." Isshin said as he shook her hand.

Mizuki smiled and the two started to talk as they were in the store. They paid for their respective items and continued to talk to each other. Isshin realized that there was definitely something alluring about Mizuki. From the way she looked to her own name, everything was actually reminding him of his wife, Masaki. He found himself talking to her as they walked outside. He followed her along when she said she would like for him to walk with her to her home since it was night time now. Isshin happily obliged since he was gentleman after all. He walked with her and they still talked to each other until they reached her house. It was pretty average sized and had only one floor to it. Mizuki went to the front door and unlocked it with her key. She went in and asked if Isshin wanted something to drink while she was putting her things away.

"I guess I could go for tea before I head home." Isshin said as he went inside and closed the door.

He left his shoes near the door and went inside. It was average inside the house. A couch, a small television, a small kitchen that he was sure Masaki would have gone crazy in if she had to cook there, a door that led to what he could only assume was the bedroom, and another door next to it that he assumed was the bathroom.

"You can sit down if you like." Mizuki said from the kitchen. Isshin nodded and sat down. Mizuki prepared the tea fairly fast and walked over to him with two cups in hand. "Here you go." She gave one in her right to Isshin and he took it with a smile.

He took a sip and went wide eyed. "This tea is amazing." He said to her. "What did you put in it?"

Mizuki smiled at him and answered. "It's an old family recipe that I'm not allowed to tell to anyone." Mizuki said with the same smile. _"Although I think you'll enjoy it after a while, soul reaper."_ She said to herself.

After a few minutes of talking and drinking the rest of the tea, Isshin was ready to head home.

"It's been nice talking to you Mizuki," he started as he stood up. "But I've got to get to my wife back home before she worries herself to death."

"I bet that would be very tragic for you, eh Isshin?" Mizuki asked him with a grin.

Isshin smiled back at her then was about to head for the door, but as he moved his body started to feel hot. He stopped and stood there holding his chest. He could feel the heat going all throughout his body and it was starting to get unbearable.

"Isshin." Mizuki said in a seductive tone. Isshin turned and saw her taking off her sweater, her ample breast moving with her slow motions. She undid her bra and tossed it aside so Isshin could get a very good look at very firm and beautiful breast. Mizuki stood and undid her dress, letting it fall to the ground. She placed her hand on her hip and smiled at the flustered man in front of her, noticing the massive tent in his pants. "You want me, don't you?"

Isshin was no longer in control of himself as he jumped Mizuki, violently ripping her panties off to expose her clean womanhood to him. He made short work in getting his own clothes off and suckling on one of her nipples. The taste was so intoxicating to him that he just couldn't get enough. Mizuki moaned in pure ecstasy as he started work her other nipple and finger her now dripping womanhood with his fingers. She knew the drug she used would work, but never work this effectively. She brought his head up to her and planted a sloppy wet kiss on his lips. The two started to fight for dominance in the others mouth as they continued for several sensual seconds. Mizuki broke the kiss and moved away from Isshin, leaving him excruciatingly hard as iron. She walked over to one of doors and opened it to show the large bed in the room.

"Lets continue in here Isshin." Mizuki said with the same seductive tone in her voice.

Isshin wasted no time goin over to her as she climbed on the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her again, but this time, he felt her smooth hands wrap around his hard cock and stroke it. He was easily almost ten or so inches with plenty of girth to him to satisfy any woman. As she stroked, he moaned uncontrollably in her mouth and was soon being dominated by her tongue. She started to rub his large member against her wet entrance and looked deep into his lust filled eyes.

"Take me Isshin." She said to him.

Isshin pushed into her hard and she moaned loudly at how forceful he was. He sat there for a short time, feeling her tight and warm entrance as it seemed to pulse around his cock. After getting used to how she felt, Isshin pulled out until only the tip was inside then thrust in hard again. He now had a fast rhythm to his thrust as he continued to pump into her repeatedly.

Mizuki was absolutely overcome with lust and was completely in love with Isshin's hard cock as he continued to pump in and out of her faster. To add to her pleasure, Isshin started fingering her clit with his thumb, sending her off the walls. She moaned lewdly at his ministrations and was now kissing him in the same sloppy way as before. She could feel her own release coming like a flood and try as she might, she knew she couldn't hold it for long. She broke the kiss and stared into Isshin's eyes again with a lewd face and said to him.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm cumming!" And came she did. Mizuki's juices flooded out and was all over the bed and Isshin's cock.

Because of this, she tightened even harder and Isshin started to thrust even harder and more manic like. He was also close to his own orgasm as he felt the tightness in his balls grow even tighter. He regained a small part of himself and tried to pull out, but when he tried, Mizuki grabbed his hips and kept him inside of her. He couldn't hold it anymore and yelled out to her.

"Cumming!" He released a copious amount of his seed inside of her.

They both screamed out as he continued to fill her. Mizuki could feel the heat going deep into her, straight to her womb.

After a few long moments and riding out there highs, Isshin passed out on top of her. Mizuki smiled and lifted him off, pulling his cock out in the process. She laid him down on the bed next to her and smiled down at him. Mizuki placed a hand on her pelvis where her womb was located and smiled. She could feel the energy of a former soul reaper captain inside of her now, and she knew what that would mean. Mizuki looked back to the sleeping Isshin and smiled down to him. Mizuki leaned down and kissed his forehead, leaving a pink light where she kissed him.

"Thank you so much Isshin." She said to him while still smiling. "When you wake up, you'll be back home, and you won't remember me for some time. Go and live a happy life until," she placed her hand on her womb again. "Until they get here."

 ** _An Hour Later_**

Isshin woke up outside and leaning next to a light pole. He was back in his clothes and had his bags of vegetables in his lap. He looked around and didn't remember what happened beforehand. He rubbed his head as he tried to remember, but everything was just a haze. All he could remember was going to the store for Masaki and then he bumped into someone. After that, everything else was hazy.

"I need to get home." He said as he got up and carried his bags with him, in hopes of remembering just what happened and why he smelled like musk. _"Must've been from sitting here in the air near a trash can for who knows how long."_ Isshin thought to himself as he headed for home.

 _ **Nine Months Later, Unknown Area**_

There were screams that seemed to resonate within the cold air of the whit desert. The screams were loud and an energy was being released into the air. The pink energy clouded the sky and blocked out the crescent moon's light from the sand. It was followed by another bloodcurdling scream and the energy spiked even higher into the air. Every creature that saw this energy scattered away as it started to come down onto them. Whatever this energy touched seemed to completely absorb it into itself, causing the pink energy to grow even larger.

At the very center of this raging energy, was Mizuki Munkatta. Only she had what looked like a white mask fragment on her face. The fragment was a crescent moon that was over the right side of her face. She also had a few pink streaks just under her left eye and circling around it like an eagles eye.

She was lying in the sand without any clothes on and with her legs spread apart and on what looked to be a white coat. She looked to be pregnant and that it was time to deliver. She took a deep breath and pushed. She screamed at the unbearable pain of childbirth, but soon heard a small cry. She looked down to see a child with pale skin and light blue hair on his head. He had a fragment of an eagles mask with a small horn on it atop of his left eye, and it had blue streaks going across the top. He opened his eyes a few times and saw that he had brown eyes like Isshin did.

Mizuki couldn't fully relax just yet as she felt another surge of pain coursing through her again. She bit down on her lip hard to suppress her screams and make sure her first child wasn't too scared yet. Her energy surged into the sky again and created a massive torrent of wind and energy that was engulfing everything in its path, aside from the baby boy. After one final push from Mizuki, the cries of two babies were heard now. She relaxed her body and breathed easier now that her ordeal was over with. The energy subsided and left most of the desert and the surrounding dead trees nothing but ash and glass.

Mizuki looked over to the babies and looked at the other child she just gave birth to. This baby was clearly a girl and had Mizuki's skin tone. She had light purple hair and a mask fragment above her left jaw that trailed just above her left eye. The fragment was mostly a skull like mask with light purple streaks on it. She opened her eyes and Mizuki saw that she also had deep pink eyes.

The two were crying while Mizuki looked down to them and smiled. She wrapped them up in the coat that they were laying on and calmed them down. When she did, they both looked at her for a moment then fell asleep in her warm and motherly embrace. Mizuki let a tear fall from her eye as she held the two close to her.

"Sweet dreams Ichigo." She whispered in the boys ear. "Sleep well Ayame." She whispered in the girls ear.

She started to walk away from the epicenter of the now glassed part of Hueco Mundo and made her way to what appeared to be a small cabin like building. It was small and white on the outside and when she went in there was only one bed and a window pointing toward the crescent moon. Mizuki laid the two down on the bed and then collapsed on the ground in complete exhaustion.

 _ **Fifteen Years Later, Kurosaki Clinic**_

"Is this the place bro?" A girl asked the blue haired boy standing next to her. She was around an average high school girls height and had vibrant light purple hair that reached her mid back and tied up. She was wearing a white dress that reached pass her knees and a pair of white sandals. She also had what looked like a pink Bo staff on her back along a red bag. The staff was taller than she was and didn't look all too dangerous.

"Yep." The boy answered her with a smile. "This is where he lives. Come on, lets go." He said with enthusiasm in his voice. He was fairly tall with shoulder length blue hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in white shorts that were passed his knees and a loose black sweater. He also had on sandals but his were black instead of white like his sister's. He had a short sword attached to his hip and had a blue bag hanging off his left shoulder in the shape of a guitar.

The two went up to the front door and were excited to meet this man their mother always told them about. The boy rung the doorbell and they waited for a few moments until someone opened the door. It was a girl with dark hair and wearing red cap on her head. She had a fairly bored expression on her face until she saw the massive smiles on the two's faces and freaked out a little.

"C-can I help you two?" She stammered as they continued to stare at her with those big smiles and weird face markings.

The girl answered first. "We actually came to see someone named Isshin Kurosaki. Is he home?"

"Dad!" The little girl yelled out before turning and walking away. "There's two weirdos outside for you!" She left their sight and they waited patiently.

"I'm coming my beautiful little Karin!" A man yelled out from inside the house. There was a loud crash heard only seconds later after he said those words.

"STOP ACTING SO FREAKIN WEIRD DAD!" The little girls voice could be heard from inside as she shouted at him.

"OH MASAKI, WHY IS MY DAUGHTER SO MEAN TO ME!?" The man shouter out and sounded like he was fake crying. After a few seconds, Isshin Kurosaki walked around the corner to the front door and froze at the sight of the two individuals standing there. They looked strange to him and he could faintly tell that they weren't human. No, they felt almost sinister, almost hollow like.

"Are you Isshin Kurosaki?" The boy asked him.

"That depends on who's asking." Isshin started in a serious tone. He might not have his powers, but that didn't mean he didn't have a few tricks up his sleeve. "Who or what are you two?"

The two in the doorway smirked at him which made Isshin tense at first, but then they did something that was fairly strange to the man. They smiled widely and hooked each other arm around one another to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ayame." The girl almost yelled out.

"And I'm Ichigo." The boy said as well.

"And we're looking for our father." They both said in unison.

Isshin was confused. Two hollow-like beings looking for their father? Strange.

"And why did ya'll come here looking for me?" Isshin asked them, still using his serious tone.

The two dropped their smiles down to smirks now and answered in unison again.

"Because you're our father, Isshin Kurosaki."

* * *

 **First Chapter Down. This Is Actually My First Bleach Lemon Ever But Not My First Lemon Ever. No That Goes To Another Fic I Wrote Called Last Archangel And The Son Of Satan. Writing The Lemon In This Was Very Fun. I Hope Ya'll Think I Did A Good Job With It Since This Will Probably Be The Only Lemon Chapter For This Story.**

 **The Concept For This Story Actually Came From A Fic Called A Different Side To The Story By Kuma Akuma. Ya'll Should Definitely Check His Story Out, It's Really Good. **

**If Ya'll Liked This Story, Fav/Follow To Keep Up With It, Review Your Thoughts On It And PM Me Your Suggested Bleach Fics. I Will Not Be Accepting OC's In This Story, Sorry Guys.**

 **Anyway, You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. I Got More Kids?

**Chapter 2: I Got More Kids?**

* * *

As Ichigo and Ayame stood there in his doorway smiling at him, Isshin was in absolute shock. He looked at the two smiling at him and could almost see the resemblances. Ichigo had his facial features along with his build, while Ayame had a slight feature to her eyes that Isshin recognized on himself. He looked at them and noticed their weapons as well and tensed up, but the big smiles they had on each other were a little bit jarring to him. The two in question simply continued to smile until they heard another voice coming their way from inside.

"Dad, who is it?" A young blonde haired girl asked as she rounded the corner. She was in a pink dress and had on a white apron as she looked over to the two individuals.

Isshin quickly turned around and had an uncharacteristic look on his face that caught his daughter's attention. He nervously chuckled and scratched his head, unsure of how he should answer her, until Ichigo did so for him.

"I'm Ichigo and this my twin sister Ayame." He said as to her as Ayame waved at the girl. "And we're actually-"

Isshin cut him off by covering his mouth and saying in a frantic tone. "Your cousins Yuzu! They're your cousins from my side of the family."

Yuzu's eyes lit up at hearing that she and Karin had cousins now. This confused both Ichigo and Ayame since they knew that they were actually half siblings to the two inside and not cousins.

"Karin." Yuzu started as she went over to where her sister was.

As she rounded the corner out of earshot, Isshin turned to the two in the doorway and sighed heavily. "Listen you two, please just act like you're their cousins for now okay. I do not want to explain to them that I have two older kids than they are right now, so just roll with the cousin story for now."

Ichigo and Ayame looked at each other in confusion then shrugged at each other. They turned to their father and gave him a thumbs up. Isshin sighed in relief and put back on his usual goofy facade when Yuzu and Karin came from around the corner.

"See Karin." Yuzu said as she pointed at the two in the doorway. "We have cousins from dad's side visiting us."

Karin may not have been as excited as her sister was, but she was definitely interested in the two. They looked and acted just as goofy as her dad, so she could easily see the family resemblance.

"Uh huh." Karin said with a shrug. "So why exactly are you guys here then?"

"We came here to see just how our uncle was doin." Ayame started with a smile. "That and he also said that he would let us stay here for a little while. Right, uncle Isshin?"

Isshin was a little nervous now. He looked at both sets of twins and had a face of both plastered on goofiness and worry. Thinking quickly, Isshin managed to turn this situation around to his favor.

"That's right. I promised their mother that I would look after them for a few weeks so they could visit me and you two."

Both Yuzu and Karin were surprised to hear that. Mainly Yuzu, much less Karin. They looked to their 'cousins' and saw them give the two thumbs up each.

"Well if that's the case, then we can let them sleep in the guest room that we never use dad." Yuzu said with enthusiasm as she didn't wait for an answer and hurried upstairs to tidy up the room. Karin shrugged again and walked back into the living room. Before she rounded the corned she turned to the two.

"It's nice meeting you guys. Hopefully you're not as goofy as our dad is."

With that Karin rounded the corner and Isshin let out a sigh of relief. He looked over to the two and saw them smiling at him. Something about all of this just felt so strange to the former captain of squad ten. He could barely remember how exactly he could've had these two years before he and Masaki had Yuzu and Karin.

"Exactly who is your mother by the way?" He had to ask as he looked over Ayame and started to get a hazy image of someone.

"Our mom's name is Mizuki. Mizuki Munkatta." Ichigo answered him.

That's when it all came back to him. That night fifteen years ago. He remembered what he did and stumbled back a little, concerning his two new children. They went over and steadied him before he leaned on the hallway wall. He remembered it all now, and in perfect clarity too. The things he did with her and how he was like a savage man who only thought of sex twenty four seven. He had betrayed Masaki with a woman who must've been part hollow to have two hollow-like children. Isshin looked up to the two and saw the concerned looks on their faces.

 _"They're actually worried about me."_ He thought to himself. _"Maybe I can change them somehow. Maybe."_

His thought were broken when Ayame shook his shoulder lightly. "Are you okay dad?" She whispered to him so Karin and Yuzu wouldn't hear.

"Yeah." Isshin said as he stood up straight again. "Just needed to think for a moment." He looked at the two once again and smirked. "Well I guess since you two are here, you can stay in the spare room upstairs. Come on, I'll show you."

Both Ichigo and Ayame beamed at this and followed their father up to the spare guest room. It only had a closet and one bed along with a desk, but to the twins it felt very roomy to them.

"Sorry," Isshin started, getting their attention. "It only has one bed, so one of you is gonna have to take the spare sleeping bag on the floor."

"Guess we could rotate it." Ayame said to her brother.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ichigo said to her. "I'll take the floor tonight."

"Cool."

Isshin listened in on them as they had their conversation and couldn't help but wonder just how these two were related to a hollow in any form. They acted too human to really be classified as hollows, yet they still had the spirit energy of one. He would have to go to an old friend of his to really get any sort of answers.

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

After both Ichigo and Ayame got themselves together, they sat with the others and had dinner. Luckily for them, Yuzu had made an excess amount of rice and beef, so there was more than enough for the two. When everyone finished eating, they all started to go to their own rooms to sleep, but Isshin had other ideas.

As his now four children were sound asleep, Isshin quietly made his way out of the house to head over to an old friends place. He walked over to the shop and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of nothing he knocked again, a little louder this time.

"Can't you kids tell that the shop is closed right now?" A familiar but tired voice said from the other side of the door. "Go on home and come back first thing in the mor-" When Kisuke Urahara opened the door, he was surprised to see his old friend Isshin standing outside. "Isshin? What are you doing here so late?"

"I need to talk to you Kisuke." Isshin had a serious tone to his voice that told Kisuke that this was serious.

Without a moments hesitation, Kisuke invited him inside and the two quickly went into the back to discuss things. Isshin took a deep breath and explained his situation to Kisuke.

"I'm going to tell you something Kisuke that I don't know how to fully explain." He started. "But fifteen years ago I had an affair with a woman I had just met that same night." Kisuke went wide eyed but listened nonetheless. "I don't fully remember everything in particular, but I do remember that she drugged me into having sex with her. Now, I have two fifteen year old twins that just dropped by house and are now staying with me and my daughters."

Kisuke shook his head and smirked a little before tilting his hat up to his friend. "Well whatever this is about, I'm pretty sure I'm not really qualified to handle a problem like this Isshin. So I'm just gonna let you worry about it as best as you can." He stood up and was about to leave, but then Isshin told him something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Their mother was an arrancar. And from what I can faintly sense off of them, a very powerful one at that."

Kisuke turned towards Isshin so quickly that his hat flew off. "You mean those two are the product of a soul reaper and an arrancar?" Isshin nodded and Kisuke sighed out as he moved his hand through his hair. "Okay. So what do you want me to do?"

Isshin looked to his friend and sighed as well before saying. "I want you to ensure that they don't draw any attention. Especially from the soul society."

Kisuke leaned down and picked up his hat. "I can do that to the best of my abilities Isshin, but I just gotta know." This caught Isshin's attention. "Who's their mother?"

"They said her name was Mizuki Munkatta."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow to that name. He had never heard of an arrancar with that name before, but it looks like he'll have to research her later on down the line.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. Mizuki Munkatta

**Chapter 3: Mizuki Munkatta**

* * *

A few weeks have past since Ichigo and Ayame have moved into the Kurosaki house, and for the most part everything was going smoothly. No soul reaper presence had come from out of nowhere to destroy the two and Isshin noticed just how protective of Yuzu and Karin the two were to them. It was almost like really having older children that protected the younger children, only they were all his children. Isshin started to actually enjoy their company as they proved just how off the wall and wacky they could be, just like himself in front of Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo was like a younger and cooler version of himself while Ayame was like a the older sister the girls always wanted. Despite the fact that the two were hollows, they were still Isshin's kids, and he started to finally see them as that.

Today was just another day for them all as both Ichigo and Ayame had decided to take both Yuzu and Karin to a carnival that was in town. Isshin had decided to let his kids go on and have fun while he stayed home to rest after a hectic day at the clinic. Even though he loved spending time with his daughters, it was nice to have the house to himself for now at least. He laid down on the couch and stretched himself out before getting ready to fall into blissful sleep. That was when the doorbell rang.

"Oh come on." Isshin said to himself as he stood up and lazily went to the door. "Sorry, but we're closed for the day. Could you potentially come back tomorrow?" He said as he opened the door, but when he did, he was shocked to see a woman standing in front of him.

She didn't look like any regular woman from what Isshin could tell by the way she looked. She was wearing a long white dress that hugged her body and had long sleeves to it. Her tight curves and amazing body flaunting right in front of Isshin. She had short blue hair, light brown skin and had beautiful pink eyes. If that were it, then Isshin would have stared at her and her beauty, but it was when he saw the hollow mask on the right side of her face. Isshin gasped and went wide eyed as she stood there in his doorway with a hand on her hip.

"Well Isshin." She started with a seductive smile on her face. "Are you going to let me in, or do I have to use force?" She said that last statement with a wink and a sensual tone.

Isshin recognized her as a hollow like Ichigo and Ayame, but something was off about her. She almost seemed familiar to him, almost intimately familiar even. Isshin knew that he had no power to at least defend himself and could tell that she knew it. Against his better judgment, he let her in and she smiled even wider than before. She walked in past Isshin and swayed her hips at him in some very provocative ways. Isshin had to pry his eyes away from her to close the door and walk over to her. She looked around the living room and kitchen, taking in the clean and tidy living space that Isshin had lived in. She walked over to one of the couches and sat down on it while still looking around the house. Isshin didn't really move from where he was when she sat down. He was almost frozen just from her being in his general vicinity. She leaned back on the couch and looked Isshin straight in the eyes and smiled to him warmly.

"Don't know why you're so hesitant Isshin." She started, surprising him when she patted the seat next to her left. "I would never hurt you. Especially as you are now and definitely not in your own home."

Not really wanting to test her at that, he went over and sat next her. Isshin decided to take this opportunity to ask the question that's been gnawing at him since he met both Ayame and Ichigo. "Did you and me-"

"Yes, we did." She interrupted him. She gently grabbed at his hand and laid her head down on his shoulder, surprising him even further. "I used an ability of mine that blurs out a part of your memory of that night fifteen year ago. I figured you would want to continue living with your own wife without knowing you had cheated on her."

"You took advantage of me?" Isshin asked her, memories of that night coming back to him. Everything that he had done with her that night had rushed through his mind like a tidal wave of lust as he remembered taking her like a savage beast. He blushed heavily at how wild and crazy they were that night. He had never been that way with Masaki before, but then he remembered being drugged while doing all of those things.

"At the time, drugging you seemed to be the only way to be able to get what I needed from you Isshin." She started again. "Then I had to leave quickly before the soul society felt my presence and try to destroy me again."

Isshin rose an eyebrow. "Again?"

She took her head off his shoulder and moved to sit on his lap. She was now face to face with him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm a lot older than what I look like Isshin. I was around when the thirteen court guard squad first formed all those centuries ago, and I'm among the first generation of arrancar in Hueco Mundo still around. Yamamoto and the original members of the court guard squad fought me in a very deadly battle. I killed three of those captains and wounded another before Yamamoto incinerated me near death." She leaned her head closer to him and pressed her forehead against his, Isshin actually started to relax more and more now. "The best part about being dead is the fact that when you actually start to live, no one from your past can ever tell that you are."

"So that's all you're trying to do?" Isshin asked her, only slightly confused by her logic. "You just want to live a life?"

"And I would love for you to be a huge part in it Isshin." She whispered to him. "I've spent a long time fighting against people just out of an unnecessary necessity to prove that I'm powerful, yet when I decided to take a chance and come here to this world, I didn't have to do that. I was completely free as long as I didn't run into any soul reapers that is." She moved her head off away from him.

"Mizuki." Isshin said her name for the first time since he saw her fifteen years ago. Mizuki went a little wide eyed at him saying her name and smiled. "I would like to be a part of that life. I've never been able to truly get over my wife's death all those years ago. I tried to, but it was always so damn difficult to do that." He paused for a bit before continuing. "But with you, I feel as if I can move on. And I know that's what Masaki would've wanted me to do."

Without anymore hesitation or anymore doubt, Isshin held Mizuki and brought her into a a passionate kiss. Mizuki embraced him and they both leaned into each other lovingly. For Isshin, this had been the first woman he had ever touched in any warm way since Masaki died, and for him it felt like a great weight had been gently brushed off of his shoulders. Mizuki felt something similar, but for her she longed to be this close to Isshin once more. No drugs, no force, just him accepting her for what she is and what she wants.

The both of them parted for air and looked deep into each others eyes. Before they could even continue though, the door started to unlock and the four kids started to walk in. Mizuki thought fast as she didn't want to risk both Yuzu and Karin seeing her like this, so she used some sorted of technique that wasn't sonido and left the area. Isshin did feel a bit lonely when she left, but quickly changed his demeanor once the kids came to the living room. Yuzu and Ayame being the first.

"That was so much fun." Yuzu said as she carried a large brown stuffed lion with her.

"Yeah it was." Ayame said as she carried her own white stuffed bear plushy under her arm.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe how killer of an arm you got Yuzu." Karin started as she walked in followed by Ichigo. "I mean, those pins didn't stand a chance."

"Well, looks like you guys had some fun without me, huh?" Isshin said in his usual goofy tone.

"It was so cool to get on the ferris wheel." Ichigo started in an excited tone. "Never been on one till tonight, and it was awesome."

"So what did you do all day while we were gone dad?" Karin asked him.

Isshin for a few seconds dropped his goofy look, much to everyone's surprise, and scratched the back of his head. "Well. I went out for a bit, and while I was out," he paused and looked to the ground with a smile before looking to the four. "I met someone."

"What do you mean dad?" Yuzu asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Isshin smiled down to her and simply said to them. "I met a woman today."

* * *

 **Gonna End This Chapter Here For Now. Just In Case Ya'll Were Wondering, Yes There Will Be More Lemons Involving Both Isshin And Mizuki. And Yes The Official Pairing Is Isshin X Mizuki.**

 **Hope You Guys Liked This Chapter And Continue To Read This Story.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Turn Of Events

**Chapter 4: Turn Of Events**

* * *

Both Yuzu, Karin, Ayame and even Ichigo were surprised by Isshin's words. Yuzu was the most excited as was Ayame at hearing this news and were immediately questioning every little detail they could about who she was, what she's like, what she does for a living and more importantly what she looked like. Isshin decided to play it vague and be his usual self, but his two sets of twins could easily see through that facade. The four could tell that Isshin really cared about this woman and were starting to respect his privacy.

"Okay you two," Isshin said to both Yuzu and Karin as he saw that it was well into night time. "Time to get ready for bed." He said to them with a warm smile.

Both Yuzu and Karin didn't argue or pout, they were simply happy to see their dad was happy. The two went upstairs followed by Ayame to also get ready for bed. Ichigo decided to stay and talk to his father, and he had a smug grin on his face.

"What's that look for?" Isshin asked his only son while raising an eyebrow.

"You met her didn't you?" Ichigo asked him.

Isshin figured that both Ayame and Ichigo could already feel their mothers spirit energy lingering in the house, so lying wasn't gonna work. With a sigh and scratching the back of his head, Isshin answered. "Yeah I did, and I'm glad that it happened this way." Isshin stopped scratching his head when Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly to his father.

"I know mom will be happy to finally live knowing you're by her side now." He said to him. Isshin smiled and Ichigo left to get ready to go to bed, hoping to see her once again.

 ** _The Next Day_**

Isshin woke up early like usual to get ready for the day. He had a heavy plate on his hands with some appointments and didn't want to get caught off guard like before. He checked his clock and saw it read 6:12 am on a Saturday. Isshin checked upstairs and quietly checked both rooms. The first with Yuzu and Karin, they were both sleeping soundly in their beds. The second being Ichigo and Ayame, who were both sprawled around their beds and snoring loudly. Isshin held back a chuckle and left the four to their sleep. He went downstairs and into his clinic to get ready for some of the appointments when he heard a gentle knock on the front door. Isshin went to it and opened the door only to see an old friend standing there in his green and white striped bucket hat.

"Kisuke?" Isshin said to his friend with a slight surprised tone to his voice. "Haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?" Isshin was a little bit tense at seeing his old friend after so long. True, they had been friends ever since Isshin lost his powers and stayed with Masaki, but he had never told him of Mizuki or Ichigo and Ayame. Had he figured it out? Maybe he felt her faint spirit energy. Maybe he felt Ichigo and Ayame's concealed energy. The look on his face was his usual, but Isshin could always read between the minor twitches and slight gestures Kisuke unstintingly gave.

"Well," Kisuke started while adjusting his hat. "I came over to see how you were doing of course. I detected traces of your spirit energy returning to you not too long ago." Kisuke adjusted his hat again and smiled to his friend. "Can it be that your powers are slowly returning to you Isshin?"

Isshin could tell that Kisuke knew something, but he was taken aback when he heard the shopkeeper talk about his returning spirit energy. Isshin hadn't even noticed that until now when he was told. He checked himself and sure enough, he felt his spirit energy returning to him in small dosages. He could feel just enough to sense spirits again, but not enough to fight a hollow per say.

"Huh." Isshin started as he scratched his head and gave a light chuckle to Kisuke. "Guess I hadn't noticed till now. If you're implying anything else, then I would like to hear it."

Kisuke smirked and tilted his hat a bit before saying to him. "Not really. I just wanted to check up on an old friend. It's not like that's really a bad-" He was cut off when a yawn could be heard coming down the stairs. Not wanting any Isshin's two daughters to see him, Kisuke took his leave via shunpo. Kisuke left just as Ayame was coming down to get something to drink. She didn't see him and vice versa, much to Isshin's delight.

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

Isshin couldn't get the fact that his powers were returning to him off his mind. Had his powers really returned to him without his own knowledge? How? Beforehand he couldn't even register any spirits in his own general area, now, he could sense a spirit a mile away with ease. How was this even possible? Then, a thought occurred to him. He couldn't feel any of this yesterday, yet after Mizuki left he started to feel a little strange. He chalked that up to simply missing her touch and how amazing she tasted when they kissed, but now he started to think maybe she had something to do with it all. That thought swam around in his head for hours on end and he started to think that maybe she was helping give him his energy back. If that's the case, then was it intentional or did she not even know she was doing any of this. So many questions that had no answers to them.

Isshin had finished up for today and was prepared to head out, but he was stopped when Karin decided to do a little teasing of her own for once.

"So dad, you heading out for a nice date with this mystery woman of yours?" She said as she sat on the couch with Ichigo watching t.v.

Isshin quickly turned around and had tried to deflect the question with his usual goofy way but the damage was done. Both Yuzu and Ayame looked out of the kitchen to Isshin and could tell by the look on his face that he was going to see her. Both of them lit up at the thought of him seeing her and were about to bombard him with questions. Fortunately for Isshin, he was near the front door and quickly left before any of the questions came.

Isshin was planning on seeing Mizuki, but he just needed to find her first. He had no idea where she was or how to even find her. He would have to search for her own specific energy, but the only problem was that she was absolutely incredible at hiding her spirit energy. Finding her would not be easy. That was when Isshin had a thought. He left his street and started to make his way to the one place he didn't suspect her to be at all, the house the both of them made love.

It took Isshin a little while to remember exactly where the house was, but when he found it, he was surprised that it actually looked the same as before. Isshin took a deep breath and went to the front door to knock on it. he waited a few seconds before hearing the locks coming undone. He sighed and hoped that it was her and wasn't disappointed at all. Mizuki opened the door and stood in front of Isshin with a casual white dress that went to her ankles and a black shirt over it. Her hair was a little sprawled all over her face and she looked tired like she had just woken up. She looked at Isshin with tired eyes and immediately perked up upon seeing him standing there.

"Isshin." She said with joy as she jumped onto him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Isshin was surprised by her reaction but hugged her regardless.

"Hey there Mizuki." Isshin said with a grin on his face. "Did you just wake up or something? You look tired."

Mizuki unlatched herself from Isshin and scratched the back of her head while chuckling nervously. "Yeah. You caught me while I was asleep. I tend to oversleep sometimes. I'm pretty sure Ichigo and Ayame know that all too well." They both shared a light laugh before Mizuki let him inside. To his surprise, the house looked relatively the same aside from some added furniture and some decorations. Isshin looked around and started remembering every little detail that he could from that night. He even saw the open door that led to her room and remembered the intense night of pleasure they had all those years ago. He blushed for a bit but shook his head and remembered what he really came here for.

"Hey Mizuki." He started as he looked to her in the kitchen preparing tea like before. She turned her head ever so slightly to show she was listening. "I don't know if you already knew this, but my spirit energy had been lost a few years after I met you." Mizuki turned her head and looked to him with a look telling him to continue. She carried a tray with two cups and a pot of her tea and Isshin continued. "I had no power for years after that, and was contempt with it being that way. Then when you showed up and we spent that time together, I could feel my energy returning to me." He picked up the tea and gave Mizuki a sideways look for a moment.

"I didn't do anything to your tea this time." Mizuki sighed out to reassure him. "So, could you continue."

Isshin nodded to her. "Right. Well, after you showed up yesterday, a friend of mine showed himself to me and I think he's suspicious of just how I got my powers back so suddenly."

"Who's your friend?" She asked as she sipped her tea.

"His name is Kisuke Urahara."

Mizuki nearly chocked on her tea for a second after hearing that name. "Wait a- wait a minute." She started in between breathes. "Kisuke Urahara? He's your friend?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you know him too?" Isshin asked her in a concerned tone.

"Well." She started with a sigh as she placed her cup down. "I remember meeting him as a child a long time ago. He had wondered off to a pretty remote area in the outskirts of one of the Rukon districts. I saw him and decided to introduce myself to the boy. He told me his name and I told him to go home or some not so nice people would be upset to see him."

"So you met Kisuke all those centuries ago?" Isshin asked her as he sipped some of his tea.

"Why yes." Mizuki answered him. "I did tell you that I have been around for a long time. Ever since the original thirteen court guard squad to be exact. Though I Highly doubt he would remember me."

"Why?"

"That same spell I put on you that night, I put on him when he was a child. He won't remember me until I show myself to him." Mizuki explained with a smile.

"So what exactly are you going to do to Kisuke then?" Isshin asked her as he took another sip of the tea.

Mizuki simply smiled to him and answered. "I'll talk to him in time, but I won't hurt him. I'll leave what he does in his own hands. If he chooses to report back to the soul society of my still being alive after all this time, then I do hope that you'll wait for me, but if he doesn't then that just means he has faith in the both of us." She gently held Isshin's hand and looked into his eyes longingly before giving him a devious smirk. "You know, my room is always open to you Isshin."

Isshin blushed heavily and looked away from her in embarrassment. She laughed as the man she loved was easy to tease. The moment was ruined though, when they felt a familiar reiatsu flare up.

 _ **Back At The Kurosaki House, 10 Minutes Ago**_

Ayame and Yuzu had been steadily cleaning up the house while Ichigo and Karin were out on a soccer field playing with some kids. The two at the house were making good time as they were very fast and thorough with cleaning. By mid day, the house was near spotless and the two nodded to one another as they took pride in their work. After they were done admiring their work, both of them started to prepare dinner for when everyone got back home. They even made extra just in case they get their mystery woman as a guest.

"Do you think we'll actually get to meet whoever dad's dating tonight Ayame?" Yuzu asked her cousin she thought of as an older sister.

Ayame thought about for a second before smiling to the younger girl. "I think we just might Yuzu. We just might."

Before they could continue though, a hollow roar from outside caught her attention. Ayame did gasp. How exactly could a hollow possibly detect her or this house? Both she and her brother made sure not even a speck of their spirit energy ever spilled out of them, so how?

Yuzu noticed Ayame's semi serious face as she looked to a window that looked to the street. "Um, Ayame? Are you okay?" She asked right before Ayame pulled her down to the ground as a massive hand punched through the front of the house.

Ayame reacted quickly, using a spell to knock out Yuzu and then using sonido to quickly get her upstairs and into her room. When Yuzu was safely out of harms way, Ayame went to her and her brothers room, grabbed her staff and jumped out the window to confront this hollow.

"Hey! Fish face!" She shouted out to get the fish like hollows attention.

 **"Ah."** The hollow started as he took a closer look at the girl in front of her. **"So you're the other delicious souls I smelled just now."** Ayame gasped as he basically told her that he smelled Yuzu's soul instead of hers. **"I will enjoy eating you and then whoever else is in this house."** He ran over towards Ayame who was fuming at this point.

Not only did she not sense Yuzu's soul getting stronger from the beginning, but now this hollow had threatened her half sister. She clenched her staff tighter as she started to seethe from what she heard and pink spirit energy started to engulf her weapon. The hollow hadn't noticed and lunged at her only to have his arms suddenly leave him. Ayame still stood there and looked to the hollow with anger in her eyes and her staff covered in his blood. The hollows reaction to this was slightly delayed as he didn't even see her move an inch.

"You are never going to touch my sister." Ayame started as her hollow mask fragment appeared on her face. It was much like her mothers, a crescent moon, but it was mainly pink around the edge and was covering her entire right eye. Before the hollow could react fast enough, Ayame had disappeared from his sight only to reappear behind him. The hollow was split down the middle in the process and faded away. Ayame breathed easier and her reiatsu faded back down.

"Ayame!" A female voice shouted out from behind Ayame.

She turned to see her mother and father rushing over towards her. "Mom, dad." She said as she held her head down in shame.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Isshin asked his oldest daughter as he saw the hole in the side of the house. He was more concerned about his children than that though.

"I'm okay and so is Yuzu, but," she hesitated for a bit.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Mizuki asked her daughter in a calm tone.

"That hollow wasn't after me. It was after Yuzu." She said as she was trying not to sob at how she nearly put her half sister in danger. "And I didn't realize that her soul had gotten so much stronger now until he showed up."

Isshin simply hugged her gently as she started to sob a little. "It's okay. You protected her like an older sister is supposed to do, and I'm proud of you for that."

Ayame hugged her father in response and the three shared a nice moment with one another, but unbeknown to them, a certain raven haired soul reaper saw the whole thing unfold right in front of her.

* * *

 **I Know, It Seems Rushed Towards The End. Got Real Tired, So Shush. LOL.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. Not good

**Chapter 5: Not Good**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki had to quickly make her way back to the soul society and inform her captain of a powerful hollow attack that was stopped by another hollow. As she was opening the Senkaimon, her mind was going over everything that she just saw over and over again to make it make sense to some degree. Why would a hollow defend a human girl? Why would said hollow go out of its way to destroy another hollow like that? How come Rukia hadn't felt this power in her entire career as a soul reaper? So many more questions swarmed into her mind as she made her way back to squad 13, much to the surprise of everyone that saw her. She was running down the barracks at a frantic pace as she made her way to her captains quarters. When she barged in, Ukitake was very much caught off guard by her sudden impulse and intrusion on his cup of tea.

"Rukia?" He started in a surprised and startled tone as he watched Rukia breathing hard. "What are you doing back here? What's wrong?"

Rukia took this time to catch her breath and answered her captain as beat as she could, knowing that this was going to be a very strange conversation.

* * *

 _ **Kurosaki House**_

By the time both Ichigo and Karin got back home, they noticed the large hole in the side of the house. Karin had a look of disbelief on he face as she quickly rushed inside to check on her sister with Ichigo right behind her. The two rushed in and saw that everyone inside was okay. Karin sighed in relief as she saw her twin sister completely fine and waving at her with a smile. She didn't recognize, however, a woman standing next to her father with her hand intertwined with his.

"What happened to the house?" Ichigo asked as he looked to the hole that was too big to not notice. From what he felt earlier and feeling his sisters rage earlier, he had a pretty good idea, but needed to save face.

"Apparently, a truck had somehow hit our house and instead of staying to face the consequences, the driver left. At least that's what big sister Ayame told me." Yuzu answered. She was surprised to say the least when she heard the 'news' from the older girl.

"What?" Karin nearly shouted out. "A truck did this?"

"Must've been some truck." Ichigo joked around, noticing that everyone was okay.

"Yep, but thanks to big sister Ayame, she got us away from the crash safely." Yuzu continued on as she once again hugged her half sister.

"Well, at least no one was hurt." Karin sighed out before noticing the woman standing near her father, their hands intertwined together. "So dad. Is this the woman you were talking about?"

The bluntness of the question caused said man to face fault and let out anime tears. This caused Ichigo and Mizuki to laugh, Ayame and Yuzu to chuckle, and Karin simply sighed and shook her head. She went up to the woman as her father was still 'crying' on the ground saying something about mean daughters.

Karin held her right arm out towards the woman and gave a small smile. "Hi. I'm Karin Kurosaki, and I have no idea how my dad was able to snag you off the market with his goofy attitude."

Mizuki chuckled a bit and shook Karin's hand in turn. "Your father's not like most men I've met, and I like that about him."

Isshin sprung up and stood by her side with that same goofy smile in place.

"Well." Karin started as she let go of Mizuki's hand. "I guess even guys like dad can find someone who likes his weirdness."

Isshin kinda deflated after hearing that, but bounced back and decided to do some introducing. "Karin, Ichigo, this is Mizuki Munkatta."

Mizuki did a little bow to them both and received one from them in kind.

"Well," Isshin started as he intertwined his hand with hers, "seeing as though the house is a mess, why don't we go out to eat. All of us."

"I like that idea." Ichigo spoke out with a smile.

"Yeah, and we get to know more about miss Mizuki too." Yuzu said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Eh, sure." Karin shrugged. "Not like we can really do anything else right now."

Ayame simply smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Then it's settled." Isshin started as he lead Mizuki to the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." She responded back with a bright smile as they all left the house to go and get something to eat.

* * *

 _ **With Kisuke**_

To say that Kisuke didn't feel that heavy spirit energy earlier would be foolish. He felt it and it felt strange to him. Rushing through the city, the shopkeeper landed on a rooftop not too far away from the origin of that spirit energy and saw quite the sight. A girl with a bo staff, light purple hair and pink spirit energy had just cut down the hollow in front of her with ease. He watched with great interest at a potentially new customer or maybe even ally if he approaches her. Those thoughts were gone though when he felt two other spirit energies. One was familiar to him despite being so low, while the other was almost completely foreign.

"What in the-" His thoughts were cut off when he saw Isshin and a woman wearing a long white dress with a black shirt over it.

He froze for a moment when he looked at her. Something about her presence seemed familiar to him. He watched her and it was as if a memory from long ago was coming back to him. It was faded and vague, but he could see her long blue hair and smile. He grabbed at his head after taking off his hat as a headache came over him at the memory. What ever it was, whoever she was, he needed to know. He needed to remember.

Before he decided to leave, he saw two more people running to the partially wrecked house. He recognized Karin easily, but it was the boy with the blue hair that was a mystery to him. As a matter of fact, the girl with purple hair was an unknown too.

"Isshin." He started in a low tone. "Just what the hell have you been up to?"

* * *

 **Gonna end this one here so I can get back in the swing of things with this story.**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Memory

**Chapter 6: Memory**

* * *

Kisuke had left the area and was heading back to the shop to think this whole thing over. Who was that woman? How did Isshin get his spirit energy back at all? Who were those two next to Yuzu and Karin? Why did he feel like he knew that woman from before? So many questions swarmed into his mind all at once that he nearly forgot where he was going for a second. After some wondering, he was back at the shop. He went in and avoided both Tessai and Yoruichi's questions about what that sudden flare of spirit energy was. He went to his room, locked the door and put up a silence barrier to focus on who that woman was. He felt as if he knew who that was, yet he couldn't figure it out at all. As he sat there with his legs crossed, he felt a pull to his soul and opened his eyes only to find that he wasn't in his room anymore. He looked around and saw that he was now sitting in some kind of living room. Only this living room looked more like a doll-house than anything else really. An empty doll-house with many different dolls that had stitches all over them, but a doll-house nonetheless.

"Benihime?" Kisuke started as he looked around for a bit, confused as to why he was here.

"It's good to see you again Kisuke." A feminine voice spoke from behind him.

Quickly standing and turning around, Kisuke saw his zanpakuto spirit standing there with a hand on her hip. She stood around Yoruichi's height, had long brown hair all the way to her knees, porcelain skin with stitches all over her body including her mouth, big red eyes, and wearing black yukata. All in all, she looked just like a doll.

"Why did you bring me here, Benihime?" Kisuke asked, still confused on why he was in his inner world.

"Because of that woman you saw earlier." She answered him without moving her lips. "You don't remember her, do you?"

Her question caused Kisuke to clutch at his head in a slight pain. He grunted as a rush of flashes appeared within his mind in quick succession. It was beginning to become too much for him as he fell to his knees, clutching his skull in pain. The flashes showed him memories of his childhood that he had never seen in such a long time. It was all coming back to him now. The day he met the woman in the white dress.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, roughly 200 years ago**_

A young boy with shaggy blond hair wearing a dark green yukata was walking along the familiar streets of the Rukon districts. He had been wondering around for some time now in search of some labor so he could buy food and water for himself. Contrary to popular belief, even if a soul can't starve to death, they can become extremely weakened and killed a lot easier. Kisuke didn't want to be too weak and unable to defend himself, so aside from stealing, this was an honest way into getting food to eat.

For the past few years now, Kisuke has been living on the streets of multiple Rukon districts. There was no goal for him aside from staying alive and living to see tomorrow. He had no one and nothing to his name aside from his noticeably bright blond hair that was unkempt. Most people avoided him as they would say he had a very 'dead-like' feel to him. He never really understood what they meant by that, but for now it really wasn't all that important. What was important was finding some work.

As he walked along the streets looking for any vendors that were hiring, he saw for a brief moment something white flashing behind one of the buildings. Now it really wouldn't be that big of a deal to some, but Kisuke was smart, and knew that seeing something that white moving that fast meant something was wrong. Against his better judgment, Kisuke ran over to where he saw the streak and caught a brief glance of it moving over a hill not too far away. He ran as fast as he could towards the hill and continued onward despite being so far away from the town he was just in. He had no idea what he would find or what might happen to him, but something just compelled him to follow. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to see what was there.

After running for a short while and making it up to the hill, Kisuke panted heavily, his young body still not used to too much physical activity. As he was panting, he tripped and was about to tumble all the way down the hill. Thinking that resting so close to the edge was a bad idea on his part, Kisuke could only watch the sky as he fell backwards. It was such a beautiful day, despite a black smoke coming from far away. He was able to briefly look into the clouds and smiled a bit as he figured by the time he woke up again it would be well into the night by then. But then he realized something as he was spaced out for that brief moment. He wasn't moving, at all.

"Are you okay child?" A gentle yet strained voice asked him.

Kisuke looked to where the voice originated from and saw a woman. She was tall and had a partially muscular frame to her that clashed with her caring face. Her skin a tan color resembling caramel, with short and vibrant blue hair, and those eyes, a brilliant and deep shade of pink. All in all, she looked normal to a fault and beautiful in Kisuke's young eyes, but that was when he noticed a mask fragment in the shape of a crescent moon over her right eye. That was when Kisuke had a thought into his mind: 'Was this woman a hollow of some kind?'

Kisuke went wide eyed at what he was seeing and had no idea what was going on. His rational mind told him to wiggle free from her grasp as she was only using one hand to hold him in place, but for some reason his body stopped him from doing so.

"Um, child?" She started again as she tilted her head to the side out of confusion for the mixture of fear and curiosity on his face. "Are you feeling well? You nearly took a rather nasty fall that most certainly would've knocked you out."

"I-I'm f-fine." Kisuke stuttered out, still confused on how he should feel right now.

"That's good to know." She smiled to him and placed him gently onto the hill with her. "What's your name, child?" Kisuke was a little apprehensive about telling this potential hollow about himself. He looked away from her out of fear, and shuffled his feet around.

The woman noticed his apparent fear and began to giggle under her breath. This caught Kisuke's attention as he had never thought a hollow could do such a thing. He watched as she sat down in front of him and he was able to see that she was wearing a long, white dress that had several burn marks going across the hem and the bottom, and a sword next to her. He didn't get the chance to analyze all too much as the woman started to do a full blown laugh at him, surprising him in a rather comical way.

"Why are you laughing at me!?" Kisuke yelled out as he had anime tears going down his face.

"Because you're so cute right now." She answered him after she stopped laughing and smiled. "Yes, I'm a hollow." She said rather bluntly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So you are a hollow." Kisuke said as his eyes went wide.

"Actually, I'm what you would call an arrancar." She corrected him.

"Arrancar?"

"A hollow with soul reaper powers." She continued to smile towards. "Since you don't want to tell me your name, I guess I'll tell you mine." Kisuke nodded furiously as he was very curious. More curious than he's ever been in his life. "My name is-"

* * *

"Mizuki Munkatta." Kisuke said to himself as he was back in his inner world looking back up to Benihime. "That was her name."

"She you do remember now?" She asked him with what looked like a feint smile adorning the stitches of her mouth. "Good, because she is an important part of your childhood. When you get the chance, go to her. She will reveal the rest of what she suppressed in your mind."

Kisuke nodded and woke up, back in his room. He looked around and breathed in and out at a steady pace. He had no clue how he could forget her, but right now that wasn't important. What was, was seeing her so he could regain his memory of that time.

* * *

 **Finally got to writing this one. The next chapter will have some action as Rukia did inform her captain of what transpired last time.**

 **Stay awesome out there, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
